The sleeping tiger
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: Amu gets put in a coma like sleep and Leo tries to save her
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE Leo and Amu, they're my DSZ OTP so I'm a fanfic for them**

* * *

 **At Mario's house, Amu was cleaning up, Leo then woke up**

"Amu? What are you doing up? It's 6 am."asked Leo

"Yamato-Kun told me that sometimes we need to do chores."said Amu

"Well I was going out for a hunt, but since your up. Do you want to come with me?"asked Leo

"But what about my chores?"asked Amu

"Please Amu, we haven't had a good hunt in years."said Leo

"Ok Leo-kun"said Amu

"Yes!"Leo said.

"But you're it."said Amu

"No problem."said Leo

 **They transformed back into their zyumen form and then went outside, Amu hid in the forest. Yamato and the others then woke up**

"Morning"said Yamato

"Morning, Yamato"said Sera

"Where's Leo and Amu?"asked Tusk

"Eh?"Yamato and Sera asked

"It's to quiet."said Tusk

"You're right."said Yamato

"Hey there's a letter"said Sera

 **Sera picked up the letter and showed to the guys**

"Ah they're just out on a hunt, now nice"said Tusk

"Yeah yeah, I bet I'll get tons of piece now."said Sera

"What do you mean? Leo and Amu are hunting!"yelled Yamato

"Yamato, I know that you don't know us fully but Leo and Amu are cat zyumen, and when they hunt, it's more like a game, one hides while the other try's to find them."said Sera

"Ahh I got something like that but it's called hide and seek"said Yamato

 **In the forest Amu was hiding in some bushes and Leo was trying to find her.**

"Wow Amu, I forgot how great you were at hunting"said Leo

 **Before Amu could smile at the compliment, Leo and Amu's tails went up. They stopped hunting and went to the city and they saw someone asleep.**

"Hey are you ok?"asked Amu

"He's asleep"said a deathgalian

"What?"asked Leo

"Whoever gets shot with my arrow they get put in a coma like sleep"said the deathgalian

"You! Instinct Awakened"said Leo

 **He transformed into Zyuoh Lion and began to fight the deathgalian. Amu saw that the deathgalian was about to shoot Leo with an arrow.**

"Look out!"yelled Amu

 **She transformed into Zyuoh tiger and pushed Leo out of the way and she got shot with the arrow**

"NO!"yelled Leo

 **Amu transformation got powered down and she feel asleep, Leo caught her. The deathgalian teleported back to the ship.**

"Amu? Hey wake up!"yelled Leo

 **Leo began to roar and Sera heard him**

"Sera are you ok?"asked Yamato

"It's Leo. I can hear him. He seemed to be in the city"said Sera

"Let's go"said Tusk

 **The others arrived at the city and saw Leo with Amu**

"Leo, what happened?"asked Yamato

"There was a deathgalian, his arrows put people asleep, Amu pushed me and she got hit by an arrow"said Leo

"Don't worry Leo, we'll find a way to save Amu"said Tusk

* * *

 **Chapter 1 finished I hope you enjoy it even if you dont ship them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of this story, I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 **They went to Mario's house and placed Amu on the couch**

"Now what do we do?"asked Sera

"Dunno, the deathgalian never said what could wake up them up"said Leo

"If the arrow makes the victims asleep, maybe destroying the arrow might wake them up"said Tusk

"Good idea Tusk"said Yamato

"Huh? where's Leo?"asked Sera

 **Leo was walking out the house and then Sera ran up to him**

"Leo"yelled Sera

 **Leo stopped**

"Where are you going?"asked Sera

"I'm going to find that deathgalian so I can save Amu. She's my best friend"said Leo

"Leo, I know how you feel about her, but risking yourself to save Amu isn't going to do her any good."said Sera

"I don't care."said Leo

"Leo!"yelled Sera

"I like Amu so I have to do this."said Leo

 **Leo ran to the city to find the deathgalian. Tusk and Yamato went to Sera**

"I think that Amu likes Leo as much as Leo likes Amu"said Tusk

"What do you mean Tusk?"asked Yamato

"Yeah, I know Leo and I never seen him like this"said Sera

"Leo mention that Amu pushed Leo out of the way so he wouldn't get hit by the arrow."said Tusk

"That would explain this morning"said Sera

"You could be right Sera"said Yamato

"Tusk, stay with Amu. Just in case something happens to her"said Yamato

"Got it"said Tusk

"Sera, you and I need to find Leo"said Yamato

"alright."said Sera

 **Leo found the deathgalian and he transformed into Zyuoh Lion and began to fight the deathgalian.**

"Wake up Amu!"yelled Leo

"You mean Zyuoh tiger? Sorry no can do"said the deathgalian

"Why?!"yelled Leo

"The more they sleep, the more their life force drops"said the deathgalian

 **Leo stopped fighting, he was to in shocked to find out that Amu could be dying. Yamato and Sera arrived to where Leo is.**

"Leo, you ok?"asked Yamato

"I'll definitely destroy this thing"said Leo

"Yamato! Sera! I need your help!"yelled Leo

"Ok"said Yamato

 **They began to the fight the deathgalian, they used their Zyuoh blasters and Leo did the final shot. Amu and the other victims woke up**

"Amu...you ok?"asked Tusk

"Yeah. Thanks"said Amu

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it, even if you dont ship them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For some reason my ss fanfics always end in 3 chapters. weird huh?**

* * *

 **Nalia went to earth and entered a life coin into the** **deathgalian and it grew gigantic. Yamato, Sera and Leo summon their cube animals. And they began to attack the** **deathgalian**

"Just one shot and your power will be down"said the deathgalian

 **The deathgalian was about to shoot cube lion but something stopped him, Tusk and Amu arrived at the battle in Cube Elephant and Tiger**

"We made it"said Tusk

"Sorry guys for making you worried"said Amu

"Amu..."said Leo

"I got an idea"said Yamato

 **Yamato, pressed the buttons 1,3 and 5, he then twisted his zyuoh changer to the combination side and the three fire cubes came up, Yamato,Leo and Amu went through them. Making Zyuoh king 1,5,3**

"Amazing! A new combination"said Amu

"Got that right"said Leo

 **They fought the** **deathgalian, using cube tiger and cube elephant to get rid or all the arrows. Yamato then summon cube** **giraffe**

"Kiri Bazooka"Yamato, Leo and Amu yelled

 **They twisted the zyuoh changers to the transformation side.**

"Kiri bazooka, Zyuoh Fire"yelled Yamato, Leo and Amu

 **The bazooka began firing at the deathgalian and it got defeated**

"YAY! We did it!"cheered Leo

"Yay!"cheered Amu

 **Back at Mario's house, Amu continued cleaning**

"I don't get it, she got put under a sleep spell and now she's doing her chores"said Yamato

"Yeah, Amu's amazing isnt she?"asked Leo

"Leo."said Tusk

"Huh?"asked Tusk

"When are you going to tell Amu about your feelings?"asked Tusk

"Eh?"asked Leo

 **Leo looked at Amu and he realized what Tusk meant**

"What are you talking about?"asked Leo, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Leo-kun likes someone?"asked Amu

"Look at the time, I need some rest"said Leo

 **He went to balcony.**

"Why did Tusk have to open that stupid elephant mouth of his? Amu will be very surprised if she finds out I like her"said Leo

"You like me?"asked Amu

 **Leo saw Amu**

"Yeah...sorry"said Leo

"For what? Leo it doesnt matter who you like, I should know"said Amu

"Yeah, you like Yamato don't ya? Thats why you spent a whole day with him once"said Leo

"Well, no I dont like Yamato-kun that way. Its you"said Amu

 **Leo looked at Amu and he felt happy**

"Ah, sorry for thinking that you like Yamato. So you want to go out for a hunt?"asked Leo

"Not right now, its nearly night, maybe tomorrow."said Amu

* * *

 **Thats the end of chapter three and this fanfic, I know that the ending maybe a bit forced but I just wanted to add a Leo/Amu moment since Amu was asleep. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.**


End file.
